


More About Lies

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel plays judge, matchmaker, counselor all in the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More About Lies

It was less about truth and more about lies.  
  
It is nigh impossible to truly understand a person - to _get_ the hows and why of every single action and thought. With deliberate study, an observer might scratch the surface of what makes someone that someone, but, of course, their findings would be colored by their own subjective feelings.  
  
Angels have it a bit easier and a bit harder. They are entirely more subjective and have an eternity to study and learn. However, their very lack of emotional investment makes it much more difficult to understand the _why_. Also, they tend to forget that "if you know one human, you've known 'em all" is not true in the least.  
  
Nonetheless, with trial (and plenty of error), an angel can, in fact, learn and, with practice, can know a human better than they know themselves.  
  
Take Gabriel, ( _please!_ ). He is an archangel turned trickster turned archangel again, at least when it suits him. Through observations, he's learned it matters less about what a human is, and more about what lies they tell themselves.  
  
An unfaithful husband can look himself in the mirror because _no one knows_. A cheating student doesn't care because _everyone's doing it_. A woman addicted to alcohol or cigarettes or pain killers, doesn't care, because _she can stop at anytime_. Cheaters, liars, thieves, the lot of them and the guilt can be pushed down to only a vague itch on the spine.  
  
But Gabriel knows, and how! He's gleefully taken a thousand lies and turned them around and punished with the truth. If the sinners are lucky, they have time to repent before their end (of life or secrecy). Of course, Gabriel takes far too much devious pleasure in their suffering for him to be called a righteous judge anymore, but it's not like he cares who's keeping score.  
  
So when Dean lies, Gabriel sees it right away. He sees the pointed stares in the other direction, the sharp words hiding true feelings, and the awkward silences hidden by blaring classic rock. Gabriel sees the lies and then sees the truth.  
  
Castiel doesn't lie. In fact, he only bends the truth so lightly, that it's sad. Instead, Castiel keeps his un-angelic feelings hidden so deeply that he doesn't even know they exist.  
  
For once, it's not punishment, but brotherly concern that moves the angel's hand. After a few days of hints verging on ridiculously obvious, Dean and little brother give in. Well, Dean gives in; Castiel is still lost, and it's utterly adorable.  
  
Sam is a bit trickier. He's trying so very, very, very hard to be good now. In fact, he does hardly more than blink when Dean ambushes Castiel, practically throwing himself around the angel when he walks in the door. Politely, Sam excuses himself and walks outside for a (long) breath of fresh air.  
  
He doesn't look surprised to see Gabriel lounged against the railing around the second story of the motel. "Shoulda figured," Sam mutters.  
  
"Hungry?" asks Gabriel, having already zapped them to a nearby diner.  
  
Sam sighs. "Sure."  
  
"What'll you have? Your treat." Gabriel winks. "The milkshakes are to die for."  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
The waitress comes. "Two large chocolate milkshakes with cherries on top." He turns back to Sam, "Unless you want to share." His eyebrows wiggle. Sam ignores him. "Two then, sweetheart." The older woman looks both annoyed and amused; amusement wins out and she heads off with a wink. All the ladies love Gabriel.  
  
"So.... whaddya think about my mad matchmaking skillz?"  
  
"Don't say 'skillz.' And they're annoying. Among your numerous other gifts, you smothered them (and indirectly me) in enough chocolate for all the single woman on Valentine's Day. Which is why I ordered vanilla," Sam chided.  
  
"Chocolate's better," insisted Gabriel. "But really, Sam, how do you _feel_ about Deano and Cassy-boy?"  
  
That seemed to wake Sam up from his quiet, put-upon bitchiness. "How do I _feel_ , Gabriel? Please, don't think I'm going to sit here and Dr. Phil with you of all people-- angels. You've been driving me nuts for the better part of these last few years now and this, this deluge of touchy-feely romantic _crap_ has just about put me over the edge!" Panting slightly, Sam cross his long arms over his chest, leaned back in the booth, and pouted. Magnificently, Gabriel might add.  
  
Gabriel tried to hide his smile, but the tightness at the corners of his mouth meant he wasn't succeeding. This little conniption was most informative.  
  
Ever since the last almost-end-of-the-world and then regaining-his-soul-after-coming-back-as-a-z

ombie, Sam had gone out of his way to be a good little boy. He'd been selfless and helpful, going above and beyond. Penitence.

But here it was - his lie.

Sam was sick and tired of wanting, of needing to be forgiven. His guilt and sorrow had forced him to change for the better, but his continual repentance was wearing him thin. It would sour him once more.

Gabriel smiled. Reaching across the table, Gabriel placed his index and middle fingers of his right hand on Sam's wrist. A jolt of warm forgiveness and peace flowed between them in an instant.

Startled, Sam pulled away grabbing his wrist. "What the hell was that?"

Gabriel leaned back, smirking. "A quick fix. You'll have to forgive yourself the rest of the way, but this should get you through for awhile. Now, drink your milkshake."

Finally, their server arrived with their milkshakes. Sam was still in shock and didn't put up fight when Gabriel stole his cherry, tossing it into his mouth with a loud pop.

"What'd you do-- what did you do that for?" Sam asked, slowly unwrapping his straw.

"It's your reward, little buddy." Gabriel slurped the thick chocolate loudly. "Well, I mean, other than getting rescued from the pit and having dear Bobby and Castiel brought back to life and getting your soul back. But I didn't do those things; so this is my present to you, like my subtle little matchmaking was for your hermano."

Sam snorted, but appeared happier. Gabriel couldn't be sure, after all his specialty was in lies, but Sam looked like he was finally heading down the right path. "Why take it upon yourself to 'reward' us anyway?"

Gabriel placed his hand over his heart and said in mock pain, "That cuts me real deep. I think of you all as my BFFs!"

"That's a scary thought."

"You have no idea."

Sam ignored his bluff for what it was and finished his shake. "I'd say thanks, but I'm apparently paying." They rose to head for the counter.

"I think it's cute, you paying for things."

Pulling out his wallet, Sam stated, "It's not like all of us can pull whatever we want out of thin air."

Gabriel sighed blissfully. "It is nice."

Finished paying and outside, Sam asked, "Do you think it's safe to go back to the motel?"

Gabriel cocked his head and said after a moment, "Not at all. Dean's got Cassy by the--"

"Do not want to know!" Sam yelped, almost jumping away.

Gabriel just laughed. He slung his arm over one of Sam's shoulders, since he couldn't reach up over both of them, and said, "Let's go see some bloody action movie - you buy the tickets, and I'll pull out the snacks."

He half thought Sam would say no, but Sam just laughed and said, "We're walking."

"Party pooper."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?: "Overcoming Me" - Kutless


End file.
